Kiba's new love
by operavoice93
Summary: After the Fourth Ninja war, Kiba feels alone and sad in Konoha. Even though he has Akamaru for company, he wants to find a girlfriend. Then a mysterious kunoichi named Katsumi appears in the village with her nin-dog Kurami. Could this girl be the one that Kiba has been waiting for? (Katsumi and Kurami are OCs of mine.) Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Alone in sadness

Kiba sat in his bed with Akamaru laying on the floor next to him. Kiba was sad because he was alone. He kept thinking about the new young couples of the village: Naruto and Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke, as well as Ino and Shikamaru. Kiba had his hands behind his head and thought: "Why can't I find someone special?" Kiba only had his pants on due to the blistering heat of summer. His muscular torso went up and down as Kiba tried to compel himself out from his sorrow. Suddenly there was a hard knock on his door. His mother, Tsume, barked: "Kiba! Get up and eat breakfast! get and early start on your training!"

Tsume then left the house for a meeting with the 5th Hokage. Kiba knew better than to disobey his mother- she was just as wild as him. Kiba got out of bed and put on his signature black jacket with white stripes on the sides. He emerged from his bedroom with Akamaru trailing behind. After Kiba sat down at the table, he had a distant look on his face as he ate his breakfast. His sister, Hana, noticed this look and asked lovingly, "Kiba, what is the matter? You seem depressed today." Kiba knew that he could always talk to his kind sister about his problems. He answered, "I'm just tired of always seeing the other couples around Konoha. I don't have anyone like that." Hana put her hand on Kiba's. She asked, "Why don't you go and take Akamaru for a pleasant walk? Who knows? You might meet someone." Kiba reluctantly agreed and went out of the house with Akamaru.

Kiba walked with Akamaru through the large forest and green fields located near Konoha. The natural setting actually made Kiba glad and brought him out of his sorrow. Akamaru was excited as well. He suddenly tackled Kiba and they rolled down a grassy hill together. Kiba knew that Akamaru was just playing with him. Besides Hana, Kiba also knew that Akamaru understood his sorrow and wanted him to be happy. Kiba sat up with Akamaru on his lap and gazed out into the beautiful sunny sky. Then he saw _her _and his entire world changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fallen head over heels

Kiba saw a beautiful kunoichi in the distance walking through a field of flowers. She had long orange hair that was similar in style to Hinata's. She had green vertical pupils in her eyes and had clan marking on her cheeks, just like Kiba. She was wearing a green short sleeved shirt and dark shorts. It showed off her sexy hips and mid drift. However, it was the intoxicating scent of this girl that had Kiba stunned. He thought: _She looks amazing. But her scent is incredible. It's as if she walked right out of my dreams._ The icing on the cake came scampering behind the mysterious girl. Kiba could not believe his eyes. He thought: _She has a nin-dog too!? This is too good to be true!_

Akamaru also noticed the pair and looked alert in case of danger. He barked in warning, to make sure that the strangers weren't a threat to Kiba. The mysterious girl and her nin-dog heard the noise, saw Kiba and Akamaru, and then quickly fled. Kiba turned to Akamaru and complained: "Akamaru! What did you do that for? Now I might never find out her name." Akamaru put his head down in shame. Kiba quickly forgave Akamaru and headed towards the bathhouse to escape the summer heat.

Kiba used his Beast Human Clone technique to sneak Akamaru inside the bathhouse. Dogs weren't allowed inside but Akamaru would have the appearance of Kiba for any suspicious eyes. Kiba felt the cool water against his bare skin and sighed in relief. After drying off, Kiba wrapped his towel around his waist and walked out the men's shower. Suddenly the women's shower door opened and the mysterious girl appeared! She was wrapped in a bathrobe to cover herself. However, her wet feet slipped on the floor and she started to fall. Kiba caught her just in time before she hit the ground.

Kiba asked, "Are you okay?" Then he happened to look down. Her robe had come undone when she fell and Kiba could see everything: her tan, hourglass body and her C cup bust. He immediately looked away out of shame and turned his pelvis to hide his erection. The girl responded, "It's all right. I'm fine." Then she noticed Kiba's flushed face and her loosened robe. She quickly covered herself out of embarrassment. Kiba apologized for his behavior and asked for her name. She replied, "It's okay. It was only an accident. My name is Katsumi." Kiba soon noticed that another identical Katsumi had appeared in the doorway. Akamaru also appeared behind Kiba in his human clone appearance. Kiba said, "I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru." AKamaru then transformed back into his old canine self. Katsumi laughed and said, "You have a nin-dog too? This is Kurami and she's my nin-dog." The identical Katsumi then transformed as well into a canine with black fur and yellow eyes. Kiba asked, "If you're new to Konoha, why don't Akamaru and I show you around?" Katsumi smiled and replied, "I'd like that." Kurami barked happily and Akamaru wagged his tail at the news.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Tour of Konoha

After getting dressed, Kiba led Katsumi on a tour of Konoha. Akamaru and Kurami tagged alongside the pair and barked happily. He started with the Ninja Academy and the Hokage's office. Katsumi was impressed by the sheer size of Konoha's buildings. She had grown up in a small village with nothing except a group of huts. As they passed by, Shikamaru and Ino were just coming out of a meeting with Shizune. Shikamaru had a surprised expression on his face when he saw Kiba with Katsumi. However, Ino was ecstatic about the potential gossip that this sighting would generate. She grabbed Shikamaru's hand and said, "Come on! We have to follow them and find out what's happening!" Shikamaru just sighed and said, "Fine. But this is going to be such a drag."

One of the sweet shops caught Katsumi's eye and she peered inside the window. Kiba couldn't help to admire the attractiveness of her body. He kept thinking about what had happened in the bathhouse. Katsumi broke Kiba of his daydream with a question: "Do you know where we could get something to eat?" Kiba replied, "Sure. I know a great place that serves the best barbequed meat." They quickly found the restaurant and sat down in a booth. Shikamaru and Ino came inside and sat in a booth adjacent to them. Ino wanted to eavesdrop on the pair and Shikamaru had no say in the matter.

Kiba began his talk with Katsumi by asking: "Where do you come from? Why did you decide to visit Konoha?" Katsumi nervously twirled the end of her hair before responding. She said, "I come from a small village near the Land of Waterfalls. I decided to come to Konoha because I wanted to meet the Leaf ninja who helped as part of the Shinobi Alliance in the Fourth Great Ninja war." Kiba said, "Well, You're looking at one of them. I helped battle against the white Zetzus with my comrades and battled against the Ten Tails with everyone else."

Katsumi replied, "Wow! I am impressed!" Kiba suddenly grew silent and stood up. He said, "Katsumi, Let's take our food to go. There's one more place that I want to show you." Katsumi was puzzled but agreed to leave. After they left, Naruto and Hinata walked inside with Sakura and Sasuke behind them. Ino beamed when she saw all four of them arrive. She shouted, "Sakura, Hinata, I've got some great gossip!"

While the girls chatted, the guys just hung around the restaurant and ate BBQ meat. Sasuke asked Shikamaru: "Do you know what news has Ino so excited? I bet that it is something trivial." Shikamaru put his hands behind his head and replied, "It has to with Kiba walking around with someone other than Akamaru- a kunoichi from another village."

When Naruto heard Shikamaru's comment, he suddenly spat out his water in surprise. The water landed on Sasuke who was not pleased by this turn of events. Naruto wiped the water off Sasuke's face all the while Sasuke gave him a mean glare. Naruto said, "Sorry, Sasuke. I was just so surprised that Kiba might have a girlfriend."

Ino suddenly popped in the booth where the guys were sitting. She said, "Sakura, Hinata and I have decided to tail Kiba and we want all of you to tag along." The guys would have normally complained, but the chance to see Kiba on a date was too good to pass up. The large group left the restaurant and went to find them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Painful Memories

Kiba took Katsumi to the Konoha Memorial, where all of its fallen Leaf shinobi are laid to rest in peace. There was a special plot set aside for those who had died in the Fourth Ninja war. Katsumi asked, "Kiba, why are we here in this cemetery? I just don't understand why ..." She suddenly stopped after seeing Kiba's face. It was a look of remembrance and sadness. Kiba stopped at a grave with an elaborate tombstone. He said, "I lied before, Katsumi. I was just boasting. You said that you wanted to meet some of the ninja who ended the war? Well, here they are. They're the ones that deserve to be honored and remembered."

Katsumi was in awe at how many Lead ninja had died in the conflict as well as Kiba's words. He kneeled down and touched the epitaph of the grave. Kiba continued: "This grave is for my friend, Neji Hyuga. We had been through so much together. Neji was the shining example of what a Leaf ninja should be. Then he died while protecting Naruto and Hinata…" Kiba slammed his fist into the ground in anger. He shouted, "I could have saved him! I should have saved him…." Katusmi watched as Kiba's shoulders began to heave up and down. Kiba had his eyes closed and was sobbing. Katsumi felt sympathy for Kiba and wanted to comfort him.

Katsumi knelt down beside Kiba and hugged him tightly. Her sharp fingernails gently scraped Kiba's back. While in the embrace, Katsumi felt Kiba's rugged muscles and thought about what happened in the bathhouse. She was surprised that this tough guy actually had a tender side to him. Kiba felt Katsumi's hug and wrapped his arms around her waist. The pair's embrace lasted for what seemed like an eternity.

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Ino kept their distance while they watched the couple. Hinata used her Byakugan and relayed what she saw to the rest of the group. She said, "It looks like Kiba took her to visit Neji's grave. Wait, there's something else going on. Kiba is actually…crying and she's hugging him!" Sakura and Ino said in unison: "AWH! Kiba has a soft side!" Shikamaru said, "Why do you girls always care about feelings? It's such a drag." Hinata was the one who answered Shikamaru: "Girls care about feelings because it shows a lot about someone's character, especially if they are someone you just met."

Naruto beamed at Hinata's response: "Yeah, that's how I won Hinata. I showed her my emotional side and things just went from there." Sasuke scoffed and said, "You idiot. Hinata was in love with you from the moment she first saw you. Besides, you were never one to hide your emotions when you had that crush on Sakura." Naruto tensed in anger until Sakura interrupted: "Quiet, you two. Something's happening with Kiba and that girl." The two boys stopped their bickering and waited to see what would happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Canine Connection

Kiba and Katsumi broke their embrace and stood up together. Kiba said, "Thanks. Katsumi. I needed that comfort. I don't let many people see my sentimental side." Kiba's eyes narrowed at Katsumi as he continued, "Don't tell anyone about this, okay? I need to keep up my image." Katsumi replied, "You're welcome and don't worry about me telling anyone. Your secret is safe with me, Mr. Tough guy." Katsumi lightly punched Kiba's shoulder to make her point. Suddenly a large thunderstorm erupted over their heads and rain started to fall. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Ino all left in order to avoid the storm.

As the rain fell from the sky, Kiba could sense that this storm would be dangerous and that they should get to safety. Kiba said, "Katsumi, let's head over towards my house for cover. It's not that far away and northwest of here." Katsumi agreed and the pair set off for the house in a run. Akamaru and Kurami followed them at a distance through a small patch of forest to the left of the cemetery.

After they started their run, Kiba was in the lead. But Katsumi quickly caught up and then took the lead away from him. Kiba was impressed and thought: _Damn_. _This girl is even faster than me._ They continued on their way. Inside the forest, Akamaru had a similar situation. Kurami was thirty strides ahead of the white nin-dog and showed no signs of slowing down. Then disaster struck in the form of lightning.

A bolt of lightning hit a tree and lit it aflame. The burning tree crashed to the ground in front of Kurami. The female nin-dog yelped in surprise and tried to go around the fallen debris. However, a gust of wind blew the fire onto the dry grass and it caught fire instantly. Kurami was surrounded by flames within seconds. Akamaru saw that Kurami was in danger and went to get Kiba and Katsumi.

Meanwhile, Katsumi smelled the burning wood and heard Kurami's cries for help. She bolted in the direction of her nin-dog, intent on saving her. Kiba was intercepted by the arrival of Akamaru, who alerted him about the situation with Kurami. Kiba then noticed that Katsumi was missing and the duo took off after her.

Katsumi arrived near the location where Kurami was trapped by the flames. The nin-dog raised a black paw as a warning for Katsumi to stay back and avoid the fire. Kurami's paw got burned by the flames and she yelped in pain. Katsumi shouted, "Don't worry, girl! I'll save you!" Katsumi bravely jumped over the flames and landed next to Kurami.

She then screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground. Her feet had just grazed the flames but still suffered second degree burns. Kiba and Akamaru arrived on the scene and immediately took action. Kiba knew that he could not use Fang over Fang to quench the fires because it would risk hurt to Akamaru. Instead, Kiba ordered Akamaru to dig furiously and kick the dirt onto the flames. Katsumi watched as the duo snuffed out the fires with ease.

Kiba asked Katsumi, "Are you and Kurami okay?" Katsumi answered in pain, "No. Kurami and I got burned by the flames. I don't think that I can walk with these injuries." Kiba then picked up Kurami and balanced her on top of Akamaru's back. He then crouched down and had Katsumi grab ahold of his broad shoulders. Kiba and Akamaru moved out of the way just in time before a large tree came toppling down where they had been standing before. Kiba said, "Let's get out of here!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

Kiba burst through the Inuzuka home and shouted, "Hana! We need help here!" Hana came running and immediately saw the burns on Kurami and Katsumi. She asked no questions and instead gave orders. Hana told Kiba to place Katsumi on his bed, wrap her feet with clean sheets and keep her still. Hana then gently picked up Kurami and brought her over to her veterinary table. Kiba carefully did what Hana told him and was about to leave when Katsumi grabbed his hand. She said, "Kiba, please take care of Kurami for me." Kiba saw the look of worry that Katsumi had in her eyes and assured her that he would. As he left the room, Kiba thought: _She cares for Kurami as much as I care for Akamaru_.

Kiba went into his sister's veterinarian study where she was analyzing Kurami's blood to see her body's internal reaction to the burn. Hana noticed Kiba and told him to gently clean Katsumi's burns with a cloth and lukewarm water. She also gave him ointment and bandages as well. After Kiba left the room, Hana resumed her assessment of Kurami's burn.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Night of Passion

Kiba walked back into his bedroom and sat down at the foot of his bed. He unwrapped Katsumi's feet from the sheets and saw the damage done by the fire. It was too horrible to describe in words. Kiba followed his sister's instructions and used the cloth with lukewarm water to clean the wounds. Katsumi had her upper body against the headboard and saw Kiba use the ointment on her feet. The excruciating pain that she felt went away after a few minutes.

Kiba wrapped her feet again but used sterile bandages this time. Katsumi suddenly shivered and Kiba took notice of her action. He saw that the fire had destroyed Katsumi's shirt and left behind only her black bra. Kiba took off his jacket and carefully put it around Katsumi and sat down on the bed next to her. Katsumi said, "You're so good to me, Kiba. I hope that Kurami and I won't become a burden for you and your sister."

Kiba replied, "Don't say that, Katsumi! You would never be a burden on anyone, especially to me." Katsumi's eyes shed a tear at Kiba's words and said: "Kiba, you have shown me kindness since the moment that you met me today. I have not felt that feeling in a long time. I want to give you something for saving me and Kurami." She leaned over and gently kissed Kiba's cheek.

Kiba felt her lips and knew what he had to do in response. It was now or never. He took his hand and lightly touched Katsumi's cheek, pulling her hair away at the same time. Kiba looked deeply into her eyes and said, "You're wrong, Katsumi. You are the one who saved me. Before I met you today, I felt alone in a crowded room. You brought sunlight to my darkness. Let me tell you now that there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are an amazing kunoichi and I am lucky to be the first to see your beautiful face."

Kiba did not even let Katsumi respond. Instead, he tilted his head to the side and kissed Katsumi on the lips. Kiba felt time stop for an instant and then they broke off the kiss. Katsumi unexpectedly returned the kiss with one of her own and it was passionate. The pair moved their hands through each other's hair as they kissed. Kiba felt something awaken inside of him- something primal. Katsumi felt the same emotion spring up within her.

He began to kiss Katsumi repeatedly on the neck until she moaned with pleasure. Katsumi ran her fingers across Kiba's bare chest and followed the contours of his muscles. Kiba felt himself moving down to Katsumi's bra and grabbing it with his teeth. After tearing it off, Kiba was face to face with Katsumi's amazing bust and he started kissing it repeatedly. Katsumi had her hands on Kiba's shoulders and dug into his back with her fingernails whenever he kissed her bosom. The couple then stopped their romance and Katsumi laid her head on top on Kiba's chest. They soon fell asleep from exhaustion in each other's embrace.

(Please leave reviews. I want to know what you think about this story!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Recovery

(The beginning of this chapter will show what Hana was doing while Kiba and Katsumi were together.)

Hana was amazed at Kurami's blood results. The female nin-dog's body showed resilience to the effects of the burn. She gave Kurami a mild sedative and then began to analyze her burn. Upon careful examination, the burn was only first degree and only covered her left paw. Hana used a cloth with cool water to wash the wound for 30 minutes. With Kurami still sleeping, Hana carefully cut away the fur on the wounded paw using small instruments. She then cleaned the burn with iodine and used antibiotic cream as well. Hana covered the wound loosely with gauze pads to allow air inside. She then sprayed the wrappings with a bitter apple spray to prevent Kurami from licking the burn. Hana slowly lifted Kurami's sleeping body off the table and onto a soft dog bed.

She then went to check on the girl that Kiba had treated for her injuries. When Hana silently opened the bedroom door, she was completely surprised at what she saw. Kiba was bare-chested and the girl was lying with her back against him, wearing Kiba's black jacket. But Hana also saw that the girl was topless. A terrible thought crept into Hana's mind: _Did Kiba take advantage of this poor injured girl?_

She tried to dismiss it because Hana knew that Kiba was a good natured boy with a heart of gold. But Hana also knew that such an attractive girl could make even the kindest boy have wild, sexual urges. Hana was about to drag Kiba out of bed and confront him when she heard movement behind her and she turned around.

Kurami's body started to shiver and Akamaru noticed this action. He laid next to the female nin-dog and put his head over her neck, keeping her warm. Hana turned back towards Kiba and the girl. She looked more closely and saw that Kiba was doing the same thing as Akamaru. He had his arms around her shoulders, keeping her warm with his body heat. Hana smiled at the sight and thought: _Kiba and Akamaru must really like these two._

She was interrupted in her thoughts by the sight of a torn black bra near the doorway. Hana picked it up and saw Kiba's teeth marks on it. As she walked out and went to bed, Hana thought: _I'll have to talk to Kiba about this in the morning._

The next morning, sunlight shined through the window and woke Kiba from his sleep. He glanced over at the alarm clock- it was 12 PM! Kiba felt Katsumi stirring and looked down to see her beautiful green eyes staring up at him. She said, "Good morning, handsome." Kiba replied, "Good morning, sunshine" while stroking his hand through her hair. He maneuvered himself around Katsumi, trying to get off the bed. Katsumi stopped Kiba with a playful bite to his left pectoral. She asked, "Where are you going? Don't you want to stay here with me?"

Under her feminine charms, Kiba fought against his urge to stay. He got up from the bed and put on another black jacket from his closet. After dressing, Kiba lightly kissed Katusmi on the lips and said, "I have to go and get more burn ointment as well as some new clothes for you." Katsumi looked at Kiba and pouted. She asked: "Are you ashamed of how I look?" Kiba responded: "No, I think that you are hot. I just don't want my friends to get a bad first impression of you if they come to visit." Kiba walked out and closed the door behind him.

He heard a voice say: "Kiba Inuzuka, we need to talk." It was Hana and she was holding Katsumi's black bra! Kiba stammered and said, "Hey, sis. It is not what you think. I never took advantage of her-." Hana interrupted Kiba: "I know that you didn't. You would never do something like that. Akamaru also displayed a liking towards Kurami. I approve of this relationship of yours, provided that you both take it slow from now on." Kiba was delighted and said, "Thank you, Hana!" She replied, "Thank that I was the one home. If Mom had found out…" Both of them shivered at the possibility. Kiba headed out of the house in a sprinted towards the Konoha hospital.

After he got the burn ointment, Kiba saw some lavender roses and bought them as a gift for Katsumi. Then he turned the corner and ran into Ino, Sakura and Hinata. After initial greetings, Ino saw the flowers and asked, "Kiba, are those for your girlfriend?" Kiba quickly hid the flowers behind his back and tried to pretend that they weren't there. But he soon relented and said: "Yes, but she is not my girlfriend." Sakura noticed the burn ointment that Kiba was carrying and asked, "Kiba, did something happen last night?"

Kiba told them about the thunderstorm and how Katsumi got burned. Hinata cried, "Kiba, is she all right?" Kiba replied, "Don't worry, Hinata. Hana and I helped bandage her wounds. I just wanted to get more burn ointment… but on second thought, I need all of you to help me. Most of Katsumi's clothes got burned when she jumped into the flames to rescue Kurami. Could you help pick out some new clothes for her and maybe you all could come over to visit?" They all agreed and went to the fashion store. Ino asked Kiba: "We need a description of Katsumi in order to pick out the right clothes for her."

Kiba said, "Katsumi has orange hair and wears it in a style similar to Hinata's hair. She has a slender body like Ino." Ino grinned at this compliment. Kiba continued: "She has the same color eyes as Sakura and vertical pupils like mine." Sakura was interested to meet this girl face to face. Kiba said, "Katsumi also has a bosom that is slightly larger than Hinata." Hinata blushed out of embarrassment for Kiba mentioning her large breasts. Ino caught on quickly and asked, "Why did you tell us about her bra size? Did something happen between you two?" Kiba remained calm and said, "That is for me to know and for you to never find out. I'll meet you all back at my place."

After Kiba left, Ino squealed with excitement. She shouted, "Did you see Kiba's face? Something definitely happened last night between them- I know it!" Sakura said, "Based on the information that Kiba gave us, I conclude that Katsumi is a Spring. We should look for dark colored clothes." The three kunoichi finally decided on a dark green tank top and a dark blue bra. They met up with Kiba at his house.

The small group entered Kiba's bedroom and found Katsumi in pain. Kiba's jacket around her was zippered and her face was contorted in anguish. Kiba immediately rushed to her side. He cried, "Sakura, Ino, please help her! Hinata, see if you can find my sister!" The three kunoichi acted fast. Sakura and Ino took off the bandages on Katsumi's feet and began applying medical healing ninjutsu. Hinata found Hana and brought her inside. Hana said, "I'm glad that you brought your friends to help. I've been busy keeping an eye on Akamaru, Kurami and the other nin-dogs." Sakura and Ino said that Katsumi would recover in a few days. Hinata and Kiba breathed a sigh of relief.

After Katsumi was healed, Kiba went out of the room to walk Akamaru. The four kunoichi were left in the room by themselves. They started to help Katsumi get dressed in her new clothes. Then they saw the mark on Katsumi's lower back. Sakura and Hinata saw that it bared a similar resemblance to the Nine Tails Seal on Naruto's stomach. Katsumi saw their surprise and shock. She said pleadingly, "Please don't tell Kiba."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Secrets from the Past

(Warning. This chapter contains scenes of violence that might make some readers feel uncomfortable.)

Ino asked, "Katsumi, what is that mark on your back?" Sakura answered, "Ino, that mark is a special seal designed to contain a Tailed Beast or powerful spirits." Hinata exclaimed, "It is similar to the seal on Naruto." Ino looked at Katsumi and thought: _This kunoichi is a jinchuriki!?_ Sakura asked, "Katsumi, can you tell us how this seal was put on you?" Katsumi tried to speak, but she hesitantly stopped herself. Hinata reached out and grabbed Katsumi's hand. She said, "It's ok. You're among friends. There's no need to bear your secret any longer." Katsumi thanked Hinata and looked off into the distance as she began her story.

She said, "I had a powerful spirit sealed away inside of me in order to save my life. When I was a little girl, I fell ill to an unknown disease. Medical ninja tried everything but nothing worked. My mother was the priestess in our small village. She brought me to the shrine of the wolf spirit, Makami. My mother prayed for the spirit to come and help me. We waited for what seemed like forever and then Makami appeared, sitting on the large Torii gate like a picket fence. Makami had always been honored by our village. She felt sympathy for my plight and allowed my mother to seal her inside me. Afterwards, I soon recovered from my illness and went about my life. Everything was fine until I turned sixteen and my body became attractive."

Ino interrupted, "What could possibly be wrong with being attractive?" Sakura gave Ino a glare that silenced her before telling Katsumi to continue her story. Katsumi resumed her recollection: "One night, I was walking home with Kurami. We were suddenly ambushed by a gang led by the son of the wealthiest merchant in our village: Hiroko. Four of them held Kurami to the ground while the other six attacked me. I took out at least three of them before being overwhelmed. Then Hiroko tried to rape me while his buddies held me down on the ground." Hinata shouted, "That's horrible!" Sakura tightened her fist in anger at the thought of someone attacking an innocent girl like that.

Katsumi looked into Hinata's silver eyes and said, "Makami awakened inside of me and told me of her plan. She is normally a kind spirit but can be deadly when provoked. I kicked Hiroko in the nose and he moaned away in pain. The three henchmen all received large scratches with my sharp fingernails. They soon went to the sidelines and left me alone with Hiroko. He said, 'I like women with some fight in them.' I played the part of a willing girl and lead Hiroko into a false sense of security with my feminine charms.

Hiroko unzipped his pants and his large member came out. I performed a hand job on him; all the while Makami transformed my body for an attack. My body took on the appearance of a humanoid wolf. Hiroko's gang tried to warn him of the danger, but his eyes were closed in the heat of the moment as I performed a blow job. Hiroko ignored them as he moaned in ecstasy from my seductive action.

Hinata interrupted: "How could you bring yourself to do that?" Katsumi answered, "In a fight for survival, an animal will do _anything_ to free itself. Humans are no different." Katsumi continued: "My wolf transformation was soon complete and I immediately took advantage of it. My sharp teeth bit down on Hiroko's member and I ripped away from his body." Ino shouted, "Good for you, Katsumi! You taught that bastard a lesson!" Sakura was shocked to hear about the ferocity of Makami as well as her calculating mind. This wolf spirit was not one to be trifled with.

Hiroko screamed in agony when he felt the massive amount of pain and saw the pool of blood leaving his body. I angrily spat out his bloodied member from my canine teeth and said, "Now you'll never hurt me or any other kunoichi ever again." Hiroko fled with the rest of his gang in their fear of me. I thought that I was safe and transformed back into my human form. I did not know about the gang's retaliation for wounding their leader.

When I arrived at my home, I saw that it was ablaze and fire covered the entire building. Kurami and I bravely charged inside the burning wreckage, looking for my mother. We found her under a pile of fallen beams and carried her body outside. Hiroko's gang stepped out of the shadows. They mocked me and said, 'This is what happens when you mess with our leader.' I don't know how it happened but I lost consciousness after that. When I woke up, I was covered in blood and severed limbs. I realized that Makami must have gone berserk and killed the entire gang after discovering that they were the ones who killed my mother."

Sakura asked, "What did you do then?" Katsumi said, "The only thing that I could do. I buried my mother in our family plot and left my headband behind in the burned ruins of our house. I knew that Hiroko's father would make my life a living hell if I stayed, so I ran away to Konoha. That's when I met Kiba and all of you." Katsumi then broke down into tears from the painful memories. Hinata, Sakura and Ino gathered around Katsumi and comforted her through her sorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The kunoichi sisterhood

After Katsumi stopped crying, she finished getting dressed with help from Sakura, Ino and Hinata. She reached over and took one of the lavender roses that Kiba had put in a vase next to the bed. Katsumi smelled its fragrance and looked at the rose thoughtfully. Ino said, "My family used to own a flower shop. I am familiar with flowers and their meanings. Lavender roses are meant for love at first sight." Ino grinned and said, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and Kiba last night?"

Sakura shouted: "Ino! Why did you ask that question right now? Can't you see that Katsumi is still recovering?" Katsumi said, "It is all right, Sakura. I am not shy about my feelings for Kiba. Last night, I kissed him on the cheek for saving me and Kurami. Then Kiba brushed my hair back and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back passionately."

Sakura and Ino both had a surprised look on their faces. They both said: "I can't believe it! They already had their first kiss after knowing each other for one day!" Hinata said: "I am not surprised at all. As my teammate, Kiba has always been impatient with his actions. However, I am glad that he has found someone like you, Katsumi. I have noticed that Kiba has been sad and lonely for some time now. I am glad that you have made him happy."

Katsumi said with a grin: "I certainly made him happy last night. Our kiss awakened something primal between us. He started kissing me repeatedly on the neck and then tore off my bra with his teeth. He kissed my breasts and I dug my fingernails into his shoulders with pleasure." Ino, Sakura and Hinata were totally dumbfounded by this news. Ino said, "I am so jealous! It took me weeks for me to convince Shikamaru to go second base!" Sakura said with a sigh, "It looks like only Hinata and I are the only ones who are still at first base." Hinata said, "Well, Sakura… To be completely honest, Naruto and I have also made it to second base." Sakura shouted, "What!? How did it even happen?" Hinata replied: "Naruto can be… very persuasive when he is romantic." Sakura tightened her fist and said, "I can't believe that I am the only one who is still at first base! Sasuke had better get ready tonight. I am going to rock his world."

Katsumi laughed at Sakura's comment and said: "Can you tell me about your boyfriends? I would like to know about them."

Ino said, "Sure. My boyfriend is Shikamaru Nara. He is a Jonin and uses Shadow manipulation jutsu. He is also the smartest person in the land of fire. He has a great tactical mind for strategy. Shikamaru has a laid-back attitude, but I love that about him."

Sakura said, "My boyfriend is Sasuke Uchiha. He has a checkered past, but Sasuke has redeemed himself. He is a high level shinobi who took down several Akatsuki members. Don't let Sasuke fool you with his uncaring attitude. He really has a caring side once you get to know him." Katsumi asked, "Well, Hinata? What about you?" After a short pause, Hinata said: "Naruto Uzumaki is my boyfriend." Katsumi's face had a very surprised look. Katsumi said: "You are dating the Hero of the Leaf Village?!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A meeting of Jinchuuriki

Hinata asked, "You know about Naruto, Katsumi? I did not think that word of his victory over Pain had reached that far..." Katsumi replied, "Yes, I heard about Naruto when I was still in my village. I was amazed that one shinobi could take down a powerful foe like Pain. Can you tell me more about Naruto?" Ino said, "We all know each other from the Academy days. As I recall, Naruto was always obnoxious and getting into trouble during that time. He was also one of the worst students in class."

Hinata gave Ino an angry look with her clear eyes. She said, "Naruto may have been one of the worst students, but he never gave up with his unshakable determination. He only caused trouble to gain acknowledgement and attention from the village who despised him because of the Nine-Tails." Ino quickly apologized for her comments.

Sakura said, "I used to share that same view of Naruto until I became his teammate. Then I got to really know him: his kindness towards others, his willingness to protect his friends and his ability to touch the hearts of others through empathy.

Hinata said, "I always admired those qualities about Naruto. He inspired me to train harder and to be at my best. Naruto is the most loyal friend that you could have. He will always have your back on and off the battlefield. After the Fourth Ninja War, Naruto confessed to me about his feelings and we have been going steady ever since." Katsumi said, "Naruto sounds like a really great shinobi. You are really lucky, Hinata. Do you think that Naruto would like to come over and meet me?"

Hinata said, "Yes, I will go and get him right now. He is probably at Itchiraku's." She quickly ran out the door to find Naruto. Hinata found the blond haired ninja eating a bowl of ramen in his favorite restaurant. Hinata came close to him and gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek. Naruto beamed when he saw Hinata and asked, "Hi, Hinata. Where have you been? I thought you might want to share some ramen with me." Hinata whispered in his ear about Katsumi wanting to see him. Naruto was excited about meeting this new kunoichi and told Hinata to jump on his back. They raced towards Kiba's home for Naruto to meet Katsumi.

Hinata and Naruto walked into Kiba's room. Hinata motioned to Ino and Sakura to give them some privacy. They noticed her signal and walked out with Hinata. Before leaving, Hinata said, "Naruto! I will be at my house with Sakura and Ino. I will see you later!"

Naruto said, "Hinata told me about you. You're the kunoichi that Kiba was hanging out with!" Katsumi replied, "Yes, my name is Katsumi. I am so excited to meet _the_ Naruto!" She offered her hand for Naruto to shake. Naruto said, "Hinata told me that you had heard of me. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and any friend of Kiba is a friend of mine." He shook Katsumi's hand with enthusiasm.

Suddenly, Kurama spoke inside him: "Naruto, I can sense that this kunoichi is a jinchuuriki just like you." Naruto, in his subconscious, replied: "I can't believe it! I thought that there were only nine jinchuuriki in existence." Kurama said, "Well, this one is different because the spirit sealed away is not a Tailed Beast." Before Naruto could reply, he heard the sound of someone walking through water behind him. Naruto turned around to see Katsumi standing there. She said, "I knew that I would not keep my secret hidden from you for long."

Makami appeared behind Katsumi with her long tail swaying back and forth. Naruto exclaimed in shock, "Katsumi, look out! There is a spirit behind you!" Katsumi replied, "Don't worry, Naruto. This is Makami. She is the wolf spirit who saved my life when I was young."

Makami looked beyond Naruto and saw Kurama behind him. Makami said, "It has been a long time, Kurama." Naruto was completely surprised and asked, "Kurama, do you know this wolf spirit?" Kurama replied, "yes, Naruto. It has indeed been a long time, Makami. I have not seen you since the Sage of Six Paths departed from us." Makami grinned and showed her canine teeth. She said, "I waited for you at my shrine, but you never came." Kurama replied, "There was a reason that I could not come, Makami." He motioned with a large claw towards Naruto.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Day at the Beach

(Sorry about the long wait. I was busy with my summer vacation and my other story.)

Naruto and Katsumi released their hands and ended the conversation between Kurama and Makami. There was a moment of silence between them. Then Katsumi asked Naruto, "How did you cope with being a jinchuuriki and being different from everyone else?"

Naruto replied, "It was hard growing up in a village where people viewed you as a monster and not as a person. For a long time, I felt that no one would ever accept me for myself and be my friend. I caused trouble just to get people's attention and take me seriously about being a ninja. However, I never gave up and was eventually accepted as a member of the Leaf. I have many friends now and it is those bonds that saved me from a deep depression."

Katsumi said, "Thanks, Naruto. I hope that I can meet your other friends, Naruto. That way I can form bonds of my own. I have already met Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Ino and now you." Naruto asked, "How did you meet Sakura, Ino and Hinata?" Naruto then glanced downward and saw Katsumi's bandaged feet. Katsumi said, "I got burned after rescuing Kurami from a fire caused by lightning. Kiba took me here and brought them to help. They bought these new clothes for me and helped heal my wounds."

Naruto asked, "Will you be okay, Katsumi?" Katsumi replied, "Don't worry. I will be completely recovered in a few days. I just remembered something. I talked with Sakura and Ino about a group date at the beach. Would you and Hinata want to come?" Naruto beamed with joy and said, "Yes, we will definitely come. Hinata and I love the beach." Katsumi asked, "What about Shikamaru and Sasuke? Will they come?" Naruto showed his iconic grin and said, "Shikamaru and Sasuke won't have any choice. They are whipped but they will never admit it. Will you come with Kiba, Akamaru and Kurami?" Katsumi said, "Yes, I will, Naruto. I will see you in a few days." Naruto said, "Nice meeting you, Katsumi! I'm heading over to Hinata's! See you at the beach!" Naruto climbed out the window and headed for the Hyuga compound.

Kiba came back from walking Akamaru, took off his jacket and entered his bedroom. He saw Katsumi in her new clothes and said, "Wow, Katsumi. You look amazing." Katsumi replied, "Thank you, Kiba. I thought you might like it." She sniffed the air and smelled Kiba's scent. Katsumi said, "You work up quite a sweat out there. I like that smell on your body. Come lay beside me on the bed."

Kiba grinned and promptly lay next to her on the bed. Katsumi then flipped herself on top of Kiba's bare chest and asked, "Kiba, would you like to go to the beach in a few days when I am recovered? We could bring Akamaru and Kurami as well." Kiba answered, "How can I say no to those beautiful green eyes? Sure, Katsumi. I would really like that." Katsumi replied, "Great! I can't wait to finally see the ocean. I bet that it is beautiful." Kiba said, "It is beautiful, Katsumi just like you." They kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

(Time skip to a few day later..)

Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke were all waiting under a beach umbrella for their girlfriends to finish changing. Shikamaru said, "This is such a drag. How long do we have to wait for them to come out?" Naruto said, "I agree with Shikamaru. What is taking them so long? I mean we changed too, but all we did was taking off our shirts." Sasuke scoffed and said to Naruto: "You idiot. Women have different _features_ than us _men_ which makes them take longer when trying on clothes." Naruto was about to say a comeback to Sasuke when Ino stepped into view.

Ino was wearing a string bikini with purple and black stripes. It showed off her athletic figure and it stymied Shikamaru when he saw it. Ino laughed and said, "Well, now I know one way to get your attention." Then Sakura stepped out of the changing room and it was Sasuke's turn to be surprised. She was wearing a dark red bandeau bikini and it complimented her body. Sakura asked in a sexy way: "Do you like what you see, Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at her with his sharingan and said, "It doesn't matter to me. You look the same with whatever you are wearing. You are beautiful, Sakura."

Sakura marched up to Sasuke and stared right into his eyes. She said, "I don't know whether to punch you or kiss you, Sasuke." Sasuke said, "I know which one." He then promptly kissed Sakura on the lips and catching the pink haired kunoichi by surprise. Meanwhile, Naruto was clapping in rhythm and chanting, "HI-NA-TA, HI-NA-TA" Hinata finally stepped outside the changing room and Naruto fell to the ground with a nosebleed. Hinata was wearing a yellow halter top bikini with green checkers. She ran over to Naruto and asked if he was okay. Naruto recovered and replied, "I'm ok, Hinata. You just look so beautiful." Hinata blushed a crimson shade and said "Thank you, Naruto."

Kiba and Katsumi arrived at the beach with Kiba on Akamaru and Katsumi on Kurami. Kiba was riding bare chested and Katsumi was wearing a dark green string bikini. Katsumi shouted when she saw the ocean: "Kiba! It really is beautiful!" Kiba grinned and said, "I am glad that you like it." Katsumi then saw Hinata and Ino and shouted, "Hey girls, nice to see you again!" Kiba also saw them and said, "Hey everyone. I am surprised to see all of you here." Hinata, Ino and Naruto all greet Kiba and Katsumi. Ino noticed Sakura still making out with Sasuke and nudges her with her elbow. Sakura breaks off the kiss and shouts, "Ino, what the- " Then Sakura sees Kiba and Katsumi. She says with a smile, "Hi you two. Katsumi, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked over Katsumi with his black eyes before saying, "Nice to meet you, Katsumi. You seem... interesting. I'd like to learn more about you." Katsumi looked Sasuke over as well and replied, "Thanks Sasuke." Shikamaru also noticed Katsumi and said, "You look amazing, Katsumi. You might even give Ino a run for her money in a beauty contest." Ino turned to him in anger and said, "Really, Shikamaru? You are just asking for a beat down!"

Shikamaru maintained his composure and said, "Calm down, Ino. I was just kidding." Katsumi laughed and said, "I can see that he is the funny man of the group in his own devious way." Naruto interrupted, "If anyone is the comedian here, it's me! You should have seen me when I was younger." Sasuke remarked, "When you were younger? You have not changed in that regard, Naruto." Naruto grew angry at Sasuke's remark until Hinata suggested a volleyball game of guys vs. girls. Everyone agreed except Ino and Shikamaru. Ino was focused on burying Shikamaru in sand. Kiba and Katsumi transformed their ninken into copies of themselves. The game was about to begin.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A day at the Beach (Continued)

Hinata said, "We need to set some ground rules before we start this volleyball game. Sakura, tone it down with your monstrous strength. We don't need anyone put in the hospital. Naruto, you are not allowed to use Shadow clones or Kurama in any way. That would put the rest of us at a disadvantage. Sasuke, you are not allowed to use your Sharingan for the same reason. Kiba and Katsumi, you cannot use the Four-legged technique because it would give you incredible speed." Everyone agreed to the rules and the game began with Naruto serving the ball.

He hit it high over the net and hoped that it would score a point. His hopes were dashed when he saw Hinata hit it right back to him. The ball landed on the boy's side, scoring a point for the kunoichi. Sasuke, said, "Can't you do anything right, Naruto? I mean- ." Sasuke received a volleyball to the face from Sakura because he was not paying attention to the game. Sasuke got up from the ground with a bloody nose. Sakura immediately apologized and took Sasuke away from the game to heal him.

Meanwhile, Ino had buried Shikamaru up to his waist in sand. He did not seem to mind- Shikamaru was daydreaming while looking at the white clouds in the sky. Suddenly, multiple shadow clones of Naruto appeared on the sidelines. One group was cheering for Hinata and the other group was cheering for Naruto. Hinata said after hitting the ball back: "Naruto, I told you no shadow clones." Naruto replied with his iconic grin: "Hinata, they are not part of the game. They are just here to cheer us on." The clones quickly got into a fight over who would win the game and they all disappeared in puffs of smoke.

Katsumi hit the ball to Kiba but Akamaru intercepted it and hit it towards Kurami. Kurami hit the ball towards Naruto and he got hit in the stomach. It knocked the wind of out him and Hinata rushed underneath the net to see if he was okay. Katsumi said, "Sorry, Naruto! Kurami gets excited with this sort of thing and can't control herself!" Hinata looked at the injury and said, "I think Naruto and I will sit out of the game. I need to heal him." Hinata went with Naruto underneath the beach umbrella. It was just Kiba and Akamaru vs. Katsumi and Kurami.

Both teams activated their four legged techniques and made the match more interesting. The other three ninja couples watched in amazement as the volleyball went back and forth at an incredible pace. The game went on and the score was 20 to 20. Shikamaru was up to his neck in sand and hardly paid attention to the game. However, a stray hit from Akamaru caused the ball to hit Shikamaru right on the head. After getting hit, Shikamaru said, "Ouch! What a drag. I let myself get buried in sand by Ino to avoid the game and then I get hit by a volleyball anyway." This remark made everyone burst out laughing at Shikamaru's expense. The game was won by Kiba and he decided to treat everyone with dessert since it was scorching hot. The two ninken transformed back into their canine forms.

They all got sweet dangos (dumplings and Manju (Dumplings with various fillings). Everyone enjoyed the treats, especially Kurami and Akamaru. The two ninken stole Katsumi's manju and Kiba offered to share his dumpling with her. Katsumi and Kiba both bit into the dumpling and some of the filling landed on Kiba's face. Katsumi leaned in close and licked the sweet filling off with her tongue. Kiba said, "I liked that. " He then kissed Katsumi on the lips in front of the others.

Naruto and Hinata followed suit and also made out. Sasuke said to Sakura: "Kiba and Katsumi seem made for each other. Just like us." Sakura was touched by his remark and kissed him. Ino pulled Shikamaru out of the sand . She asked, "Shikamaru, I am thinking about taking Kiba and Katsumi out to dinner. Do you think it is a good idea?" Shikamaru said, "Yes." Ino was so happy that she kissed him with the sand still falling from his body. Kurami and Akamaru even joined in with everyone. Kurami licked Akamaru on the nose and he rubbed his head against her neck.

(Possible puppies in the future? Wait to find out!)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A New Perspective

Later, Katsumi and Kiba joined Shikamaru and Ino at Ichiraku's. Surprisingly, Naruto was not there at the time. Kiba noticed his absence and asked, "Where's Naruto? He is obsessed with ramen and usually comes here all the time." Ino replied, "He's probably too busy with Hinata. It's easy to see why. Men often get distracted by beautiful girls."

Ino looked over to see Shikamaru in one of his daydreams again. She said, "_Most _men anyway." Katsumi laughed at Ino's comment and found Kiba's eyes on her. He said, "Yeah, I am kinda guilty of that myself." Katsumi blushed and moved some of her hair away from her face.

Ayame took their order and brought the ramen to them. Katsumi and Kiba had ramen with beef, Shikamaru had pork ramen and Ino had the 'diet' ramen special. After finishing their meal, Katsumi noticed side tables near the bar with various board games. She asked Ayame about it. Ayame replied, "Those games are there to attract more customers. Father believes that more people will come if they can play a friendly game and enjoy delicious ramen."

Shikamaru saw no Shogi (Japanese chess) and was depressed. Then Katsumi sat down at a booth and asked Shikamaru to play a match with her. Shikamaru normally would have declined the offer, but he wanted to know more about this kunoichi that Kiba was seeing. Shikamaru sat down and realized that he had never seen this game before. The board had a grid of 19 x 19 lines intersecting each other. He also noticed that the game pieces were just smooth stones. Shikamaru had white and Katsumi had black. He asked, "What is this game called? I had never seen it before."

Katsumi answered, "It is called Go and I played it all the time back in my village. These are a few simple rules: 1) The board is empty at the onset of the game. 2) Black makes the first move, after which White and Black alternate. 3) A move consists of placing one stone of one's own color on an empty intersection on the board. 4) A player may pass his turn at any time. 5) A stone or solidly connected group of stones of one color is captured and removed from the board when all the intersections directly adjacent to it are occupied by the enemy. 6) No stone may be played so as to recreate a former board position. 7) Two consecutive passes end the game. 8) A player's territory consists of all the points the player has either occupied or surrounded. 9) The player with more territory wins."

Shikamaru had never played Go before, but he liked an intellectual challenge. He gestured for Katsumi to make the first move. She placed her stone in the very center of the grid. Shikamaru put his white stone next to the black stone, taking away one of its liberties. If all the liberties were removed from a stone, then it would count as a point. Then Katsumi countered Shikamaru's move by placing a white stone near his piece.

The turns began to go quickly, as both Katsumi and Shikamaru rapidly placed stones to counter each other's moves. Kiba was standing next to them with Ino and he could see what had happened over the course of the game. Every time Shikamaru made an attempt to capture her pieces, Katsumi blocked it with a stone of her own. The white stones were scattered all over the board in Shikamaru's frantic attempts to outmaneuver Katsumi. Katsumi's black stones simply surrounded all the white stones while occupying most of the territory.

With the current situation, Shikamaru knew that he could not win and passed. Katsumi also passed and won the game. Shikamaru asked, "How did you do it?" Katsumi answered, "You lost only because you were still thinking from the perspective of shogi, where the object is to get the king and take any pieces that get in the way. Go is different. It is not just about capturing stones. It's about gaining the most territory that you can while keeping your enemy boxed in. I believe that you will be a great Go player once you understand this new perspective, Shikamaru." Kiba hugged her tightly and said, "That's my girl!" He also kissed her on the lips. Ino stared in amazement as Katsumi walked out with Kiba. She thought, _Someone actually beat Shikamaru in a contest of tactical skill? I can't believe that she pulled it off._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A Test of Skill

The next day, Kiba and Katsumi met Sasuke at the training grounds where he was showing off for Sakura. He had just performed an impressive use of kunai by throwing a set of six kunai straight into the air. Then Sasuke used a second set of kunai to hit the first right into the bulls eye of all the targets. Sakura said, "Sasuke, you're amazing!" Sasuke replied, "I know. Thanks, Sakura."

Katsumi said, "That was pretty impressive, Sasuke. Let me see if I can do better." Sakura's eyes widened at this issued challenge from Katsumi. No one had ever challenged Sasuke to a test of skill before except Naruto. Kiba sat down next to Sakura and whispered, "You are going to want and stick around for this." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Katsumi as he stepped aside for her.

Sakura noticed that Katsumi had a set of metal rings on her left arm, each one varying in diameter. Kiba saw Sakura's gaze and said, "Katsumi told me about them. Those metal rings are called chakram. They are a signature weapon from Katsumi's village. Think of them as large shruiken that can recoil off surfaces and cause havoc for an enemy." Katsumi moved to an area with 64 training dummies for target practice all lined up in eight rows of eight. The targets were spaced apart so that the dummies were scattered and not in straight formation.

Katsumi looked at Sasuke with her green eyes and said, "Let's make a bet, Sasuke. If I can destroy all of these targets with just one chakram, then you have to buy dinner for me and Kiba." Sasuke's eyes glared back at Katsumi, unwavering as he replied, "And if you don't?" Katsumi answered, "Then I will pay for you and Sakura." Sasuke agreed to the terms.

Katsumi took her largest chakram, 12 inches in diameter, and put it on her right index finger. She then began to rotate the chakram at an incredible speed with just her finger. Sakura asked, "Why is Katsumi twirling the chakram like that when she could just grip it in her hand?" Kiba answered, "I asked her that question myself. It is because the chakram's outer edge is razor sharp and the technique of twirling it keeps the wielder from hurting themselves."

Katsumi looked over the surrounding area and her long orange hair blew behind her as a gust of wind came through the training grounds. She then found her angle of trajectory and threw the chakram vertically. Sakura and Sasuke watched as the metal ring flew through the air and ripped right through the heads of eight dummies. Sasuke said, "Well, it looks like you have to pay up, Katsumi." Katsumi grinned and replied, "Wait, Sasuke. It is not over yet."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan just in time to the deadly metal ring ricochet off a large rock and hit a second row of dummies. This process repeated until the chakram came back to Katsumi and embedded itself in a tree right next to her. Sasuke was stunned. He thought, _She was able to calculate the precise angle in order for her weapon to ricochet off and hit the other dummies._ Katsumi walked past Sasuke and took her chakram from the tree. She said, "Sasuke, you should know that Kiba and I love BBQ meat. We will meet you there later."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Katsumi vs Rock Lee, Shino & Tenten

Kiba and Katsumi were joined by Akamaru and Kurami. The four of them continued to walk through the training grounds and saw Tenten practicing her target skills with ease. Katsumi said, "I like her style. Precise and deadly. Who is she?" Kiba replied, "That's Tenten. She was one of Neji's fellow teammates. Now where's-"

Rock Lee came crashing through a grove of trees near them. Kiba grinned and said, "Impeccable timing, Lee. Lee, I would like you to meet Katsumi. She's from another village and we're dating now." Lee stood up tall and shouted, "The burning flame of youth shines through both of us! I heard about you from Sakura and I wish to challenge you!" He took a fighting stance to make his issued challenge more dramatic. Kiba said, "This is Rock Lee, Katsumi. He is on the same team as Tenten. "

Meanwhile, Tenten heard the commotion from Lee and came over. She said, "Lee, I told you to keep it down while I am training…" Then Tenten noticed Katsumi and said, "You must be Katsumi, right? Hinata told me about you." Katsumi replied to Lee first, "I would love to fight you, Lee. But let's wait for everyone to arrive." Tenten asked, "Who are you waiting for?" Katsumi answered, "It's nice to meet you Tenten. To answer your question, I am waiting for that insect user to come out of hiding."

Shino appeared from several bushes behind Kiba and asked, "How did you know I was there?" Katsumi replied, "I have sharper instincts than Kiba. I detected the faint vibrations of your chakra insects." Shino replied, "I am impressed. I have never encountered someone who could detect me so easily." Kiba said, "This is Shino and he is on my team with Hinata as well." Katsumi said, "Nice to meet you, Shino. I am glad that all three of you are here. I would like to amend Lee's challenge to me- to include you and Tenten." Kiba was shocked and asked, "3 vs 1? Don't you think that those are bad odds?" Katsumi said, "Not at all. Back in my village, we would have sparring matches like this all the time." Rock Lee, Shino, and Tenten all agreed and took their positions. They waited for Katsumi to begin the friendly match.

Katsumi readied herself by using the four-legged technique and being joined by Kurami. She asked the others, "Is it okay if Kurami joins me? We work together like Kiba and Akamaru." All three of them agreed and Kiba sat on top of a hill with Akamaru's head on his lap. He said, "It's okay, boy. Katsumi and Kurami will be fine."

Katsumi used the human clone technique to transform Kurami into a mirror image of herself and the match began. Rock Lee charged forward with lightning speed at them. Kurami howled and summoned a large pack of wolves. The pack intercepted Rock Lee and he fought against them with fast punches and kicks.

Tenten and Shino decided to help Lee by combining their attacks. Lee was defending himself well, but the wolves were resilient enough to not disappear after just one blow. Tenten activated her Twin Rising Dragons technique and was about to send their hidden weapons at the wolves. Then Katsumi jumped into the air and tackled Tenten to the ground. Kurami attacked Shino to keep him at bay. Katsumi had used Rock Lee's predicament with the wolves to distract Tenten and Shino.

Tenten recovered quickly and knocked Katsumi off with a kick. Katsumi dodged the attack and backed away from her. The orange hair kunoichi began slowly circling Tenten like a predatory wolf, waiting for the moment to strike. Meanwhile, Shino was having a hard time with Kurami. The transformed ninken easily evaded his insects and Shino had to rely on his limited taijutsu skills to defend himself. Kurami was eventually able to knock Shino unconscious by feinting a lunge from the right with a hard kick from the left. The blow sent Shino flying against a tree and he was knocked out.

Angry over what happened to Shino, Tenten summoned a long chain from one of her scrolls. Katsumi charged in a zigzag pattern at Tenten. Tenten then threw the chain and it wrapped around Katsumi. She was immobilized until Katsumi used her sharpened fingernails to cut the chain. Tenten stepped backward and prepared her next attack. Kurami joined up with Katsumi and she heard numerous puffs of smoke behind her as Rock Lee opened the first of the Eight Inner gates. Katsumi knew that she had to defeat Tenten while Rock Lee was still fighting the wolves.

Tenten activated Heavenly Chain of Destruction and threw a massive scroll into the air. It opened and numerous kunai with explosive tags were sent flying towards Katsumi and Kurami as white streaks. Katsumi acted instinctively and used Swirling Vortex with Kurami. (Similar to Fang over Fang, but like a tornado) Their technique made all of the kunai ricochet back at Tenten. Tenten summoned her Iron Protection Wall to protect her, but it was too late. The explosive tags detonated and sent Tenten sprawling on the ground. She was not seriously hurt but only knocked out.

Rock Lee finished defeating the wolves and headed towards Katsumi even faster than before. Katsumi told Kurami to leave the fight. The ninken transformed back to her canine form and went over near Akamaru and Kiba. Rock Lee was inches away from Katsumi when she activated her Pheromone Paralysis Genjutsu. It immobilized Rock Lee who was in mid-kick and Katsumi won the match by knocking him to the ground.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: A Moonlight Romance

(Warning: This chapter contains some lemon action)

The entire time that Kiba and Katsumi were having dinner with Sakura and Sasuke, she had been giving him _that _look. It was a look of sexual desire that both of them understood without even talking about it. After saying goodbye to Sasuke and Sakura, Kiba said, "Let's go somewhere, Katsumi. Just you and me."

Katsumi's green eyes glinted in the moonlight. She saw that the moon was only a crescent moon and let out a sigh of relief. Katsumi thought, _If it had been a full moon… _She heard Kiba's remark and asked, "Where?" Kiba grinned and said, "You'll have to catch me and find out." He activated the four legged technique and took off running into the forest.

Katsumi told Kurami to go with Akamaru back to the Inuzuka house. Akamaru was reluctant to leave Kiba but Kurami persuaded the white ninken to follow her back with a wag of her tail. Katsumi also activated the four-legged technique and raced to catch Kiba inside the forest.

Kiba had finally found the waterfall that Hinata had told him about. She said it was one of her favorite spots to make out with Naruto. Kiba took off his black jacket, his shoes, his kunai pouch, and his headband. Then he waded his sore feet into the cold pool of water at the bottom of the waterfall. Kiba thought, _I know Hana said to take it slow, but I can't hold myself back anymore. I want to take things to the next level with us. Hana, please forgive me._

Katsumi suddenly burst through the bushes and knocked right into Kiba. They both fell into the water and Kiba resurfaced first. He panicked when he didn't see Katsumi and then she resurfaced and grabbed Kiba from behind. Katsumi said, "I caught you, Kiba. Now tell me, what is this place?" Kiba replied, "This is a waterfall that Hinata told me about. I thought it would be a nice spot to have some alone time together."

Katsumi let go of Kiba and swam around to his front. Kiba moved the wet orange bangs from Katsumi's face and kissed her passionately. The couple slowly made their way out of the water and onto the grass near the waterfall. Katsumi kissed Kiba back and then took off her wet clothes. She said, "Don't want you ripping them again. How would I ever explain that to Sakura, Ino and Hinata?" Kiba admired Katsumi's naked body before tilting his head and kissing her neck. Katsumi moaned with pleasure and began to playfully bite Kiba's ear. Kiba's hands began to gently squeeze Katsumi's breasts as Katsumi reached with her hands and took off his pants. Kiba then started to kiss Katsumi from her neck all the way to her breasts. Katsumi did the same on Kiba's muscular torso. She also increased her chakra and turned it into pheromones that immediately took effect with Kiba. He noticed that he was hard within seconds of smelling Katsumi's scent.

Katsumi bent down and slid off Kiba's underwear. She saw Kiba's large member and began to slowly suck down its length. This time it was Kiba's turn to moan in pleasure as Katsumi moved up and down his member. He put his hands on top of her head as Katsumi began to suck faster and harder. Kiba let out a cry of ecstasy and said, "Katsumi, I think I'm..." Katsumi quickly wrapped her hands around Kiba's member and stopped the ejaculation.

She lay down on the soft grass and maneuvered her entrance near Kiba, Katsumi said, "Kiba, I'm ready for you. I want you so badly." Kiba spread Katsumi's legs and said, "Are you sure, Katsumi? I don't want to hurt you." Katsumi said, "Yes" and thought _I have experienced worse things than momentary pain_. Kiba slowly slid his member inside Katsumi and she let out a loud moan of pleasure. Katsumi felt him come inside her and cried, "Harder, Kiba! Faster!"

Kiba complied and began to pound her entrance with increasing speed. He also squeezed her large breasts with his hands and kissed Katsumi on the lips at the same time. Kiba went deeper and deeper inside Katsumi. He performed one final thrust and shouted, "Katsumi!" Katsumi also came at the moment and shouted, "Kiba!" Kiba still had stamina left and had Katsumi on her hands and knees. He saw the mark on Katsumi's lower back and asked, "Katsumi, what is this mark on your back?" Thrown off guard, Katsumi lied, "It''s just a tattoo. Do you like it?" Kiba grinned and replied, "A tattoo? You really are a wild girl, Katsumi."

Katsumi thought, _You have no idea, Kiba, how wild I can become._ Kiba thrust his member inside Katsumi's behind and the dance began again. He grabbed Katsumi's long orange hair as he pounded her. Katsumi let out numerous moans of pleasure. Kiba came inside her again with his last thrust and then pulled out. Finally, the two lovers laid on the grass from exhaustion. Both of them breathing heavily after so much physical exertion. Katsumi said, "Kiba, are you okay?" He replied, "Yeah, I just need to get my energy back." He put his underwear and pants back on. Then Kiba went to get a drink from the pool of water near the waterfall.

Katsumi looked up at the night sky and saw the crescent moon again. Then the clouds departed and Katsumi saw to her dismay: a full moon. Katsumi screamed and her whole body began to shake as Makami's chakra flowed out. The blue chakra completely surrounded Katsumi and her form began to change. Kiba immediately jumped up in alarm when he heard Katsumi scream and ran back. His eyes widened when he saw what was happening.

She had pointed ears, sharpened claws on her hands and feet. Katsumi also had a long bushy tail trailing behind her. Her face was elongated into a canine snout and her teeth were bared at Kiba. However, she still had her human green eyes. Katsumi was still able to speak and said, "Kiba! Go away! I don't want to hurt you! Please!" Kiba said, "I'm not going to leave you, Katsumi! What's going on?"

What happened next Katsumi could not control. She saw her wolf form rake its sharp claw across Kiba's bare chest. The impact threw him against a tree and blood slowly poured out from the three slash wounds. Katsumi regained control for an instant and cried, "I am sorry, Kiba. I never meant for you to find out this way. I am going to leave so I don't hurt anyone else. Goodbye." Katsumi then turned and jumped to the top of the waterfall. She let out a blood chilling howl and ran off. Kiba stretched out his hand and said, "Katsumi… wait…" He blacked out just before seeing Hana arrive with Akamaru and Kurami.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A Desperate Search

Kiba awoke to see Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke and Hinata all around him. He winced in pain after trying to sit upright. There were bandages wrapped tightly around his chest where Katsumi had clawed him. Kiba asked, "What are all of you doing here? Where's Katsumi?" Hinata replied, "Well, we all heard that terrible howl in the forest and we thought you might be in trouble." Sakura said, "Ino and I performed medical ninjutsu on your wound. Even with the treatment, you shouldn't move around for a while."

Kiba said, "That is fine and all, but you have not answered my other question." He slammed his fist against the headboard and shouted, "Where's Katsumi? The last thing that I remember was something happening to her and then she left." Naruto said, "There is something that I have to get off my chest about Katsumi. I think that you deserve to know, Kiba, as well as everyone else here." He let out a long sigh and said, "Katsumi is the eleventh jinchuuriki. I found out the day that I met her after we shook hands."

Shikamaru and Sasuke were stunned to hear this news. Sakura, Ino and Hinata all looked away. Kiba's eyes narrowed and said, "You three, did you know the truth about Katsumi too?" Ino spoke for them and replied, "Yes. We found out about her mark when we were helping Kastsumi put on her new clothes." Kiba shouted, "Why didn't you tell me and why didn't she tell me herself!?" Hinata said, "Kiba, she asked us not to tell you." Naruto said, "Katsumi probably did not want to tell you because she was afraid of how you would react." Kiba decked Naruto and the blond shinobi fell to the floor. He said, "That punch was for not telling me about Katsumi in the first place. You are one of my closest friends. You should have told me."

Sakura said, "Kiba! It's not Naruto's fault!" Naruto got up from the floor and said, "It's okay, Sakura. I understand where Kiba is coming from. I am sorry for not telling you, Kiba." Kiba did not respond and instead got out of the bed. The others protested but he ignored them. Kiba put on his black jacket and called Akamaru. Hana barred his way out the front door. She said, "I can't let you leave, Kiba. Your wound is too serious." Kiba said, "Hana, you're my sister and I have always respected you. But I need to go and find Katsumi. Remember when Mon stopped us from going after Dad? I don't want to lose her like I lost Dad. Please, let me pass."

Hana tearfully and reluctantly moved aside for Kiba. Naruto and the others appeared behind Kiba. Naruto said, "Kiba, we have all agreed to go with you and look for Katsumi. If she is that important to you, then we will help because any friend of yours is our friend too." The search party set out to find Katsumi and the full moon was still shining bright in the night sky.

After hours of searching, they still had not found Katsumi. Shikamaru said, "I have a plan. Naruto, use that mode where you can sense other peoples' chakra. Hinata, use your Byakugan and continuously scan the area for someone with a large amount of chakra. Ino, I need you to be ready to use your mind control jutsu once we locate Katsumi. I will support you with my shadow paralysis jutsu. Sakura and Sasuke, you are our defensive against Katsumi in case she attacks."

Everyone agreed to Shikamaru's plan and started searching again. In Sage Mode, Naruto felt Katsumi's presence easily because she was still in her jinchuuriki form. Hinata confirmed Naruto's location of Katsumi with her Byakugan: less than 2 miles ahead near a large river. The search party ran to finally catch up with Katsumi and bring her back to Konoha. No one noticed Kiba's bandages being soaked with blood as his wound opened up again.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A Wolf's Regret and Katsumi's decision

The search party finally reached Katsumi's location. She was near a large river and basking in the moonlight. Kiba called out, "Katsumi! It's me, Kiba! Are you all right?" Katsumi abruptly turned around and faced them, snarling with her enlarged canine teeth. Naruto said, "I don't think Katsumi is in control of her form. It's like when I fought Orochimaru at the Tenchi Bridge." Sakura said, "I remember that fight. You were so angry that you lost control and Kurama took over."

Sasuke then suddenly laughed at Katsumi's form. He cried, "Sorry, Kiba. But I cannot believe that this puny wolf is a jinchuuriki. I doubt that she will even put up much of a fight." Before any of the others could react, Katsumi lunged at Sasuke with her claws. Fortunately, Sasuke blocked her attack with his katana. Katsumi then launched a series of lightning fast slashes at Sasuke, who was barely able to parry them. He said, "I take back what I said before. This is becoming interesting."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and the sight drove Katsumi mad with rage. She used her tail to force Sasuke to jump upward. Then Katsumi grabbed his leg and threw him into the nearby forest. Sakura performed her cherry blossom impact attack, but Katsumi knocked her away with a powerful hit from her tail. Sakura landed in the river with a hard impact.

Shikamaru used his Shadow possession jutsu and Ino used her Mind Body Distrubance jutsu in order to immobilize Katsumi. It looked as though she was contained and everyone relaxed. Then Katsumi broke free from their control as if their techniques were nothing. Meanwhile, Hinata went around to Sasuke and healed him with the mystical palm technique. Sakura held her left arm in pain as she healed herself with medical ninjutsu. When she tried to stand up, Sakura fell to the ground. She realized that one of her legs had been broken as a result of the impact with Katsumi's tail.

Naruto entered Nine Tails Chakra mode and used his chakra arms to restrain Katsumi. Kiba just stood there, unsure of what to do. Naruto then entered Katsumi's subconscious and came face to face with Makami. He saw the wolf spirit more clearly than when they had first met. Makami had the form of a giant wolf with bright white fur and deep blue eyes.

Naruto said, "Makami, why are you making Katsumi act this way!? Don't you care for her at all?" He glupped nervously as Makami brought her mouth close to him and bared her large teeth. Makami snarled, "Of course I care about Katsumi. I would have never agreed to be sealed within her if I didn't."

Makami's voice changed and seemed to carry sadness with it as she continued: "Even though I care for Katsumi, I regret not being able to enjoy the full moon. So, every month, at the full moon, I take over Katsumi in order to have that experience again." Naruto replied, "I can understand that, Makami. But why did you attack Kiba and then Sasuke just now?"

Makami answered, "I only attacked Kiba out of instinct. I apologize for that. However, that Uchiha insulted me and deserved his beating. What drove me with rage was his Sharingan. That accursed dojutsu. It is the reason why Kurama was taken from me in the first place." Naruto thought for a moment and said, "I have a deal for you. I will hang out with Katsumi more often, then you and Kurama will have chances to talk to each other. However, you have to agree to calm down right now. Otherwise the deal is off." Makami said, "What assurance can you give me that you will not renege on your part of the deal?" Naruto said with a serious face: "I never go back on my word. It's my nindo, my ninja way." Makami's voice became happy at the thought of being with Kurama and she said, "Thank you, Naruto."

Katsumi transformed back into her normal form and Naruto went to go help Sakura. Kiba said, "Katsumi… why did you not tell me that you were a jinchuuriki?" Katsumi looked at Kiba with her green eyes and said, "I did not know what you would do if you found out. I was afraid that you would reject me because of the monster that I am." She turned away with tears in her eyes.

Kiba ran towards Katsumi to comfort her, but then felt weary and dropped to the ground. Alarmed, Katsumi rushed toward him, calling out his name. She held Kiba in her arms and her eyes widened when Katsumi saw the bloodied bandages. She said, "This is the other reason why I left. I never wanted to hurt you, Kiba."

Kiba lovingly touched her cheek and said, "Katsumi.. let me tell you something. If you left my side, it would hurt me a thousand times more than if you stayed with me. I love you for you, no matter whom or what you are. You are simply Katsumi to me and that is all I want." Katsumi was emotionally moved by Kiba's words and gave him some of Makami's chakra by kissing him deeply. The wound on his chest healed completely and the bleeding stopped. Katsumi said, "I have made my decision. I will stay with you, Kiba." Kiba was so full of joy that he kissed her back and they rolled around in the grass. Kiba thought, _Thanks, Naruto. I owe you a tremendous favor. You helped me find Katsumi._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Unexpected Surprises

Kiba and Katsumi returned to the Inuzuka home after saying goodbye to the others. They walked inside and Hana said, "Thank goodness you are both here. Kurami is not feeling well. She has been panting heavily all night." They rushed over to where the black ninken was lying down. Katsumi asked with alarm, "Is Kurami going to be all right?" Kiba saw the concern on Katsumi's face. Hana said, "I believe so. I just want to do one last thing."

Hana analyzed a sample of Kurami's blood through a microscope and then used a jutsu to do an ultrasound on the ninken. Hana said, "Well.. I have my diagnosis. Kurami is pregnant and I have a pretty good feeling who the father is." Her eyes wandered over in Akamaru's direction.

Kiba looks at Akamaru and says, "You sly dog. Why didn't you tell me that you were hooking up with Kurami?" Akamaru barked back _"Why didn't you tell me about your night with Katsumi?"_ Kiba was surprised by Akamaru's comment and replied, "That's different. (In a hushed tone) keep it to yourself, all right? I don't want Hana to know."

Katsumi was overjoyed at the thought of Kurami having puppies. She asks, "How can you know so early?" Hana explained, "Ninken are different from normal dogs. Their reproductive cycle is three times faster than their noncombatant counterparts. Kurami will probably deliver her litter of puppies a few weeks from now." Katsumi said, "I'm so happy! Kurami, you are going to be a mom!" She hugged her beloved ninken. Kurami whined happily as Katsumi hugged her.

Acting out of instinct, Hana smelt something about Katsumi and tells her to come into a back room. Katsumi complied while Kiba stayed with Akamaru and congratulated him on becoming a father. Once inside the room, Hana closed the door and Katsumi asked, "What did you want, Hana?" Hana said, "If Akamaru reproduced with Kurami, I can't help but think that something similar might have happened with you and Kiba. Am I right?"

Katsumi hesitantly replied: "Yes, but how did you know?" Hana replied, "You know the answer, Katsumi. But I will tell you anyway. We Inuzuka have the unique ability to have an enhanced sense of smell. That is what makes us such excellent trackers. I smelled Kiba's sweat when I bandaged him and I got the same smell from you just now. I wanted to wait and see if I was just being paranoid. But now…"

Katsumi said, "Please try to understand. The feeling of passion just came over us and…" Hana silenced her by raising her hand. She performed several hand signs and placed her hands on Katsumi's stomach. After Hana was finished with the jutsu, she told Katsumi the news.

Hana said, "You are also pregnant, Katsumi. I am surprised that it happened so quickly, but… you are carrying twins." Katsumi was overwhelmed with a combination of joy and sorrow. They had conceived children outside of marriage and they weren't even of legal age yet. Tears started to fall from her face and landed on the floor.

Hana comforted Katsumi and hugged her tightly. Hana said, "Right now, Kiba is happy with you coming back and Akamaru being a father. The idea of fathering children might be too much for him to handle all at once. You should wait to tell him." Katsumi nodded her head to show that she understood.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: A Mother Wolf

As the days passed, Naruto kept his promise and hung out with Katsumi more often. He and Hinata had frequent double dates with Kiba and Katsumi. As a result, Makami got to spend more time with Kurama. Her giant white body nuzzled against him. Kurama gradually warmed up to Makami despite his best efforts to maintain his tough demeanor. He said, "To be honest, Makami… I missed you. All the time that I was sealed away, I kept thinking about you as well as plotting my escape." Makami licked Kurama's face and replied, "I have had a great time with you, Kurama. It gives me a chance to be alone. When I am inside Katsumi, it's very crowded."

Kurama caught on immediately and asked, "You don't mean…" Makami answered, "Yes. Katsumi is pregnant with two children. That is why I enjoy my time with you, Kurama. I love being around you. I hope that I can protect Katsumi and her children as well as you protect Naruto. I would only ask that you don't tell Naruto about Katsumi's pregnancy right now." Kurama replied that he would honor her request after embracing the giant wolf with his large arms.

During the double dates, Hinata noticed something was different about Katsumi's behavior. She seemed distant and thinking about something else than what was going on around her. However, Hinata was not sure about how to talk to Katsumi about this issue. One early morning, Katsumi arrived at the Hyuga household and asked for Hinata.

Hinata came outside once she was dressed and asked, "What is the matter, Katsumi?" Katsumi doubled over in pain and answered: "My stomach has been giving me pain every morning for a while. But this time, it is worse. I need to go to the hospital." Being a loyal friend, Hinata took Katsumi to the Konoha hospital where Sakura and Ino still worked as nurses. However, Sakura was still recovering from her broken leg and Sasuke was also there recuperating from his injuries. Ino came into the room as Katsumi's nurse. She asked, "Katsumi, what's the matter?" Katsumi replied, "I have been having frequent stomach pains and nausea. Do you think that you could get me something to stop the pain?" Ino replied "I will. You just stay right there in the bed."

Ino walked out of the room in her white nurse uniform. She thought to herself about Katsumi's symptoms and a thought flashed through her mind. She ran back into Katsumi's room and closed the door behind her. Ino asked, "Katsumi… I need to ask you something. If I am wrong, then I apologize beforehand. Katsumi… are you pregnant?" Katsumi hesitated but then slowly nodded her head. Ino let out a squeal of joy and said, "I'm so happy for you! You _have_ to tell me everything. When did you and Kiba find the time?"

Suddenly, the door is unlocked and Tsume appears in the hallway. She said in a fierce tone: "Time for what? What have you been doing with my son?" Ino was shocked by Kiba's mother arriving in this manner and asked, "Mrs. Inuzuka, what an unexpected surprise. Where were you all this time?" Tsume replied, "I was at a meeting for the League of Shinobi with the Hokage in the Land of Iron. I arrived at my home to find that Kiba has been busy in my absence."

Katsumi asked Ino: "What is the League of Shinobi?" Ino answered: "The League of Shinobi is an international organization of ninja formed after the Fourth Ninja War from the ranks of the Shinobi Alliance. Each Kage is responsible for his/her own nation but must meet together in council every once in a while."

Tsume said, "Ino, leave us. I want to talk with her alone." Ino fearfully complied and left. She had always feared Kiba's mother because of her ferocity and wild personality. Katsumi, however, was not fazed when Tsume came walking towards her and glared with her green wild eyes. Tsume noticed this attitude and said, "I will praise you for not backing down at my approach. There are few people who can without running away in fear." Tsume also noticed Katsumi's markings and stopped in her tracks. She said, "It can't be… those upward orange fangs… they are the mark of _his_ clan… My husband and Kiba's father."


	21. Chapter 21

Kiba chapter 21: Revelations of Past and Present

Katsumi was surprised by Tsume's remark and asked, "What do you mean by your husband's clan? Isn't he an Inuzuka like you?" Tsume laughed at her question but then stopped. She answered, "No. My husband was not part of the Inuzuka clan. What I am about to tell you is something that only a few Inuzuka know. The Inuzuka clan was not the only ninken clan in the Hidden Leaf at one time. There was also the Kyotakeda clan, who were known to use dark colored nin-wolves as their companions. They differentiated themselves from the Inuzuka by having their fang markings face upwards. I remember when I first met him… Kenta and his black nin-wolf Tsukimi. Kiba is the spitting image of his father, except Kenta had a beard and scars from numerous battles."

Katsumi took all of this information in and asked, "Why did Kiba's father leave? How does no one else know about this other ninken clan?" Tsume looked away and replied with sorrow in her tough voice, "It was because of their wolves. For an unknown reason, the Kyotakeda ninken started attacking villagers. The Third Hokage had the wolves put down and ordered the Kyotakeda clan to leave the village. It broke my heart when Kenta left us. I used the façade that my wild behavior had scared him off to hide Kiba from the truth. Hana found out a few years ago and I made her swear to never let him know. When I went to the house, I saw your ninken, Kurami. She bears a striking resemblance to Tsukimi."

Katsumi said, "So that it is why my clan lived near the Land of Waterfalls, away from Konoha. I think that I might have seen your husband near my village after I left. I was walking down through a mountain pass and I saw a shinobi accompanied by a nin-wolf on top of a ridge. I did not think anything of it at the time, but Kurami barked happily at the nin-wolf as if she was greeting a relative." Tsume said, "So Kenta is still alive after all these years…" Katsumi said, "Mrs. Inuzuka… there is something that I need to tell you… about me and Kiba…"

At that moment, Kiba burst through the hospital door and asked, "Katsumi, are you okay? Hinata told me that she took you to the hospital. I was worried." Then Kiba noticed his mother Tsume in the room. He said, "Mom, I'm surprised to see you here. I want to introduce you to Katsumi. She is my girlfriend." Tsume barked at him, "I know that, Kiba. Hana told me after I came in the house and found a torn bra with bite marks." Kiba and Katsumi both looked away out of embarrassment. Tsume continued to speak: "Despite my anger for you not telling me, I am willing to approve of this relationship. Katsumi seems like a strong kunoichi who will be able to control your hot temper. After all, she stood up to me without batting an eye. I will see you both at home." Tsume then left the room and Kiba climbed into the hospital bed with Katsumi.

Katsumi felt Kiba's arms wrap around her and pull her close to him. Katsumi said, "I'm all right, Kiba. I'm sorry that I made you worry." Kiba replied, "It's okay. Just let me know if something is bothering you next time." Katsumi decided that it was time for Kiba to know the truth. She grasped his hand and asked, "Do you remember that night by the waterfall?" Kiba answered, "Of course I do. I'll never forget the look of your beautiful bodu in the moonlight." Katsumi moved his hand to her stomach and said, "Kiba… I have a surprise for you. I am pregnant!" She waited to see Kiba's reaction to the news.

Kiba asked, "Are you sure, Katsumi? We only had that one night together…" Katsumi nodded her head and told him that Hana had confirmed her pregnancy with a special jutsu. Kiba kissed Katsumi repeatedly and saying, "I'm going to be a father! I can't believe it! I do everything that I can to help you and the baby." Katsumi smiled and said, "You mean babies, Kiba." She held up two fingers to show him that they were having twins. Kiba's face lit up with pride and he smiled at the news.


End file.
